Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween
by Travis 2017
Summary: An Arthur and MLP crossover. This one is for Halloween. Read and review. Don't have me take it down please.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and MLP Halloween

* * *

Twilight decided to travel to another dimension this one has Anthropomorphic animals. She wants them all with them. She has a spell to keep them ponies and dragon which Spike is. Meanwhile Arthur will be Rainbow Dash for Halloween. He might be a boy wearing a costume of a female. But he dose not mind that it has no skirt. He loves My little pony. A brony he is. His mom told him he could pick out any costume he wants. So he picked a Rainbow Dash one. He loves it has no skirt on it.

"So what is your costume Arthur?" said D.W., "I just want to know."  
"I picked Rainbow Dash," said Arthur, "From My Little Pony Friendship is Magic."  
"I picked Pinkie Pie," said D.W., "Bud picked Applejack."  
"Buster got Princess Luna," said Arthur, "Mom what can Kate be?"  
"We will have her be Spike," said Mrs. Read, "We will have her be a male and you can be female just for Halloween."

Meanwhile at the Castle in Ponyville Princess Twilight Sparkle opened that portal. They are ready to go through it. It was later in the day by the way.

"I hope they treat us good," said Fluttershy, "I hope anyway."  
"I hope so," said Rainbow Dash, "They better anyway."  
"I heard they are good," said Twilight Sparkle, "Let's go through it."  
"I am indeed ready darlings," said Rarity, "Here i come."

They went though that portal. They are at the Playground at Lakewood Elementary School. No one sees them now. For school has let out for the day. Arthur is talking to Francine what she will be for Halloween.

"I will be Princess Cadence this year," said Francine, "What about you?"  
"I will be Rainbow Dash," said Arthur, "Don't tease me for having a girl one."  
"Arthur i wont," said Francine, "I know your a brony."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "Yes i am a brony."

Them to hugged each other. In a friend sort of way. Twilight Sparkle are sleeping now. See what happens next.


	2. They are here

Arthur and MLP Halloween

* * *

Mrs. Read bought a Spike costume for Kate. Mrs. Read decided to get Big Mac for herself and Cheese Sandwich for Mr. Read. They want MLP for Halloween. Yes three of them are wearing costumes for the opposite gender. They don't mind one bit. They all love that show. Arthur loves the show more than them all even D.W. as well. Twilight Sparkle saw Arthur and them walking to school. So they hid from them. Even though Arthur and them are nice kids. See what happens.

"They do indeed look like animals," said Rainbow Dash, "That walk on two legs."  
"Told you they do," said Twilight Sparkle, "They eat like they do in the human world. Not like animals."  
"They speak the same as we do," said Applejack, "I din't know that."  
"I sure did," said Twilight Sparkle, "That kid looks nice. He looks like an Aardvark."  
"Same as that rabbit," said Pinkie Pie, "And that monkey."  
"That aardvark looks the most nicest," said Rainbow Dash, "We can talk to them later. They are going in that school."

At recess the ponies came to them. Arthur knows who they really are. He met Twilight once. He likes Rainbow Dash better. He is talking to them now. He wonders why they are there. He is glad to see them in the flesh. They all are taking to them.

"Twilight wanted us her for something," said Rainbow Dash, "For Halloween that is."  
"To see how it is like here," said Twilight Sparkle, "We hope you wear costumes."  
"We sure do," said Arthur, "We will show you when we go home."  
"You might like them," said Buster, "We sure do."

After recess Arthur and them went inside for lunch. The ponies are eating grass that is high right now. After school they took the ponies home. His mom saw them and let them in. She does like MLP after all.

"I am glad they are here," said Mrs. Read, "I do like MLP."  
"A lot of people do," said Twilight Sparkle, "We want to see the costumes you and our kids will be this year."

She agreed to that. Next chapter they see them costumes. See what happens net chapter.


	3. Great costumes

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

The ponies went up the stairs to Arthur's bedroom. He will put it on to show them. He might be a boy but he is wearing a Rainbow Dash costume. He is a brony after all. They know he will be that pony. Rainbow Dash herself loves it. They know that lots of boys and men love Rainbow Dash since she is a tough tomboy. See what happens.

"That is a great costume," said Rainbow Dash, "It is of me."  
"Yes of course," said Arthur, "Your my favorite pony after all."  
"That is so cool," said Rainbow Dash, "What will your sisters be?"  
"D.W. will be Pinkie Pie," said Arthur, "And Kate will be Spike."  
"That is good," said Spike, "We are glad you love our show."

D.W. came in that room dressed up as Pinkie Pie carrying in Kate dressed up as Spike. They love what they see.

"You three look great," said Twilight Sparkle, "We need to get costumes ourselves."  
"Can you make them costumes Rarity?" said Arthur, "For you and them for Halloween?"  
"I sure can darling," said Rarity, "I will do that."  
"That is good," said Rainbow Dash, "She is very good at making stuff."  
"That is true," said D.W., "We watch your show."

Mrs. Read came in took their picture of her three children. She thinks they look great in them which they indeed do. She knows My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is a great TV show that is very good and teaches them stuff.

"You three look great in them," said Mrs. Read, "Glad we bought them for you."  
"We sure love these costumes," said Arthur, "Thanks for buying them for us."  
"No problem Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You three can play it if you like. That show that is."  
"We are popular here," said Rainbow Dash, "Since you three are going to be us."

Next chapter they go to school. See what happens next chapter.


	4. Sunset Shimmer comes

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

Binky Barns has no idea some boys will dress as female My Little Pony characters. He will soon see Arthur as one. He is in shock when he found out. He will start teasing him soon. Francine will be there to defend Arthur. She changed for the better. So she treats Arthur much better than before. They will get married one day them two. See what happens.

"So your going to be Rainbow Dash?" said Binky, "Just want to know."  
"Yes i will be Rainbow Dash," said Arthur, "I am a brony after all."  
"You know Rainbow Dash is female," said Binky, "Ha ha ha ha."  
"Stop right there Barns!" said Francine, "Leave him alone."  
"Francine you should be helping me," said Binky, "He has a girl costume."  
"Nothing wrong with MLP," said Francine, "They are here after all."  
"Thank you Francine," said Arthur, "And Binky i saw your costume. That is a girl costume."

They have a picture of Binky dressed as a ballerina. They are thinking of telling the others and show them the picture if he keeps teasing Arthur. They are talking to him about it. They have the advantage now. Sunset Shimmer came now.

"I am Sunset Shimmer," said Sunset Shimmer, "What is going on here?"  
"I heard of you," said Francine, "Binky here is teasing Arthur here wearing a Rainbow Dash costume."  
"If he keeps it up we will show this picture of him," said Arthur, "Here it is."  
"A ballerina that is funny," said Sunset Shimmer, "Binky they will show them this if you don't leave him alone."  
"I will stop now," said Binky, "Don't show them that photo."

They are talking to Sunset Shimmer to see what she will be on Halloween. See what it is.

"I will be a Witch," said Sunset Shimmer, "So you will be Rainbow Dash? Human or pony version?"  
"Pony version of course," said Arthur, "So yes pony Rainbow Dash."  
"That is cool," said Sunset Shimmer, "What will you be Francine?"  
"I am Twilight Sparkle this year,' said Francine, "She is a princess after all."

Next chapter see what happens. Their school will have a Halloween party. See who is in charge of it net chapter.


	5. Halloween costume contest coming

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

Mr. Ratburn knows the school will have a costume judging contest for best costume. Arthur likes that idea. They hope they like his Rainbow Dash costume. He does love it. Same with his friends. His costume he got is very good. See what happens.

"So yes we will have an assembly on Halloween," said Mr. Ratburn, "Any questions about it? Okay Alan?"  
"Is this the first time we are having it?" said Brain, "Just want to know."  
"Yes it sure is," said Mr. Ratburn, "Okay anymore questions? Okay Arthur?"  
"What does the winner get?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."  
"The winner gets $ 200," said Mr. Ratburn, "Remember it is in a week."

Later at recess My Little Pony characters are talking to them now. They want to know what is going on. That a costume contest for the best costume. They heard they had an assembly.

"So what was the assembly about?" said Rainbow Dash, "We heard you had one."  
"We will have a best costume contest here," said Arthur, "Well in the assembly area."  
"That is good," said Twilight Sparkle, "I hope one of you win it."  
"Arthur has the best out of us," said Francine, "He has a good chance of winning it. He won the spelling bee."  
"That i sure did," said Arthur, "Before you came here Ladonna."  
"I heard you did," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

Mean while at Elwood City preschool Miss. Morgan is now talking to them of having a costume contest as well.

"So yes a costume contest for us," said Miss. Morgan, "Any questions? Okay Bud?"  
"What will the winner get?" said Bud, "I want to know."  
"The winner gets $ 50," said Miss. Morgan, "Okay D.W.?"  
"Is this the first time for us?" said D.W., "I never heard of it until now."  
"Yes it is," said Miss. Morgan, "The school board approved it."

They are excited about the contest going on through their school district. See what happens next chapter.


	6. Contest winners

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

At Lakewood Elementary school the kids brought their costumes there. Just before they judge the best costume the kids changed into them. They saw Binky dressed as a Ballerina. The other kids are laughing at him. He wont win it for sure.

"Binky that won't win," said Francine, "You wont win the best costume contest."  
"Like she said," said Arthur, "That is why kids are laughing at you."  
"Well you have one for a girl Arthur," said Binky, "So can I."  
"Mine has no skirt on it," said Arthur, "I am a brony."  
"Oh i forgot," said Binky, "But this is what i will be for Halloween."

The contest has begun. Mr. Haney will soon announce the winner. He has the final say in it. Binky wont win it. He is still getting laughed at. He does not mind them doing so. That is why he wont win. The final three is Arthur Read, Alan Powers aka Brain, and Maria. One of them will win the contest. He is now ready to announce the winner of that contest.

"The winner of the contest is Arthur Read," said Mr. Haney, "For his costume as Rainbow Dash."  
"I won it," said Arthur, "Here i come."  
"Here is your $ 200," said Mr. Haney, "Congratulations Arthur for winning."  
"Thank you sir," said Arthur, "Can't wait to show this to my family."  
"They will be proud of you," said Mr. Haney, "Binky i want to see you in my office now."

Binky went with him. He was told why he is dressed as a Ballerina. He has tights for ballet. He should have worn that. Meanwhile at Elwood City preschool with their contest. We see it now.

"Winner of our contest is Bud Compson," said Miss. Morgan, "For his Applejack costume."  
"I won it," said Bud, "My big family will love that."  
"They will be proud of you for winning," said Miss. Morgan, "For we sure are."  
"I am proud of you as well," said D.W., "I am glad you won."

Next chapter they are getting ready for trick or treating. See what happens next chapter.


	7. Binky suspended

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

Binky is getting suspended for wearing a tutu as a costume. His mom is mad at him. The kids thinks that is fair. Binky will get grounded so he can't go trick or treating this year. He wore a tutu to school. His mom told him not to wear it for Halloween and to the Halloween party at school. See what happens.

"Binky you are grounded," said Mrs. Barns, "Which means no trick or treating this year."  
"But mom i wanted to be one for Halloween," said Binky, "I love that costume."  
"Well we don't," said Mrs. Barns, "Which is our family and friends."  
"I saw boys dressed up as girls here," said Binky, "Arthur, Buster, and Brain as My Little Pony characters. Look at them."  
"I see nothing wrong with that on them," said Mrs. Barns, "They are bronies after all."

Binky just got grounded. He wont go trick or treating. He must stay in his room and he can use the bathroom. Arthur and his friends are talking about Binky now. And why he wore a tutu to the Halloween party and contest.

"Binky look bad in that tutu," said Arthur, "What do you think Rainbow Dash?"  
"He sure did," said Rainbow Dash, "He is suspended right?"  
"He sure is," said Francine, "He got suspended and grounded i heard."  
"I heard that as well," said Brain, "He is in trouble now."  
"It makes since to me," said Twilight Sparkle, "The way he was dressed after all."

At Elwood City preschool they are talking about My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. They love that show a lot.

"That is why i picked Applejack," said Bud, "She has the same accent as Ladonna more or less."  
"I picked Pinkie Pie," said D.W., "She loves parties."  
"Those are good costumes," said Miss. Morgan, "It is a very popular show."  
"It sure is," said Bud, "We love it."

Arthur and them got home getting ready until the sun goes down so they can go trick or treating. See what happens in the next chapter. They go trick or treating starting in that chapter.


	8. Trick or Treating part 1

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

Arthur and them are getting ready for trick or treating now. They are changing into their costumes. Binky is now sad he wont get to go trick or treating this year. He shouldn't have wore a tutu as a costume. He got himself in trouble if you will.

"Trick or treating will be good this year," said Arthur, "To bad Binky can't go this year."  
"Well he did wear a tutu after all," said Mrs. Read, "I think he might be gay."  
"If he is he is still in the closet," said Arthur, "I think he might be myself."  
"He needs to come out of it," said Mrs. Read, "Times have changed after all."  
"He wore a tutu?" said D.W., "As a Halloween costume?"  
"Yes he sure did," said Arthur, "He was getting laughed at for wearing it."

Their friends came over. They are going in a group without parents. But they will be safe. They have glow sticks ready. They are now waiting for the sun to go down and night to come. They will have a good time doing it. It is now time. They got their bags ready for it. They are now going trick or treating and talking with Muffy which places to avoid with her cell phone. She is glad she downloaded that app. It is a good one to have. She is talking with them about a house to avoid.

"We need to avoid that house," said Muffy, "He is giving out dental floss."  
"What a weird person," said Arthur, "We wont go there."  
"That man needs to give out candy," said Brain, "We can talk to him tomorrow about what he was thinking."  
"Good idea Brain," said Francine, "We wont go know though."  
"I said tomorrow," said Brain, "Not tonight Francine."  
Oh yeah i forgot," said Francine, "I was thinking about Binky."

They are planning to give him some of their candy. They think Mrs. Barns went to far. They know he should go trick or treating with a better costume. See what happens next chapter. MLP is in the next one.


	9. Lots of candy

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

Twilight sees The Cutie mark crusaders costumes. They came with them. Arthur and his friends are counting how many candy they have. They had a very good Halloween to all of them but Binky who is grounded for wearing a tutu. Arthur and them might give him some candy. See what happens.

"You three have good costumes," said Twilight Sparkle, "And what is Arthur and them doing?"  
"Thank you Twilight," said Sweetie Bell, "Arthur and them are counting how much candy they got."  
"That is good," said Twilight Sparkle, "Arthur do you our your friends need help?"  
"We don't need help," said Arthur, "Thanks for asking by the way."  
"No problem Arthur," said Twilight Sparkle, "Is any of us with you there?"  
"Yes there is," said Arthur, "Rainbow Dash that is."

Rainbow Dash did go with them. They know she is a pony. She was dressed as a Wonderbolt this year. She didn't do any pranks this year. She learned her lesson from the last time. Pinkie just got back from getting candy with Applejack.

"There is Pinkie Pie and Applejack," said Rainbow Dash, "As you can see."  
"Did you two get lots of candy?" said Arthur, "Or you didn't?"  
"We sure did," said Pinkie Pie, "I sure love candy."  
"We sure do," said Applejack, "We love candy."  
"We all do," said Buster, "I sure do love to eat candy. In fact i love to eat."

Twilight Sparkle is planning to go home after Halloween and All Saints day. She is now taking about that. About going through the portal that is. See what she says.

"So yes we will go back home," said Twilight Sparkle, "Through that portal."  
"So when is the day you leave?" said Arthur, "I just want to know."  
"We leave November 2," said Twilight Sparkle, "That is the day."  
"We can say buy to us when you go," said Arthur, "All of you ponies."

Next chapter is All Saints day. See what happens next chapter.


	10. Last Chapter

Arthur and My Little Pony Halloween

* * *

Twilight and them are getting ready to go home. They had a good Halloween there. They need to go back to Equestria. They hope they can return next year. They are saying bye for now. They are saying bye back. See what happens.

"Well we have to go home," said Twilight Sparkle, "We could come back next year."  
"We will miss you all," said Arthur, "I do hope you come back next year."  
"I think we will come next year," said Rainbow Dash, "We had fun here."  
"Very good candy as well," said Pinkie Pie, "So i say yes we can."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "I hope you all can."

They all said their goodbyes. They went through the portal. Arthur and them miss them already. So they are now talking. They are talking if they will be back next year or not. That is what they are talking about. As MLP went back home.

"I know we will see them next year," said Brain, "That is a fact."  
"I know we will," said Arthur, "Them ponies are sure fun."  
"I loved Pinkie Pie the most," said D.W., "How about you Bud?"  
"I liked Applejack the most," said Bud, "She is a strong mare."  
"I love Rainbow Dash the most," said Arthur, "She is tough and fast."  
"Them ponies are good," said Mrs. Read, "I see why you love that show you all."  
"Best show i know," said D.W., "Even more than Mary Moo cow."

Twilight and them are talking to see if they will be back next year or not. They think they sure can.

"We did promise we could," said Rainbow Dash, "Can we Twilight or not?"  
"We sure can," said Twilight Sparkle, "We did promise them after all."  
"Can't wait to see that Bud kid again, "He is strong."  
"We will go back next year," said Twilight Sparkle, "They are good kids."

I will make a sequel to this maybe next year or a Christmas one this year. The end.


End file.
